1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an instant messaging service, and more particularly, to a method of providing an instant messaging service in which a real time camera capture image is output to a background screen of a dialog window for displaying an instant message so that it is possible for a user to use the instant messaging service while moving, and to transmit the camera image of the background screen to a partner with simple manipulation, a recording medium that records a program therefor, and a terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to the rapid development of information and communication technology, various types of terminals such as mobile communication terminals and personal computers are equipped with various functions.
To describe mobile communication terminals as an example, mobile communication terminals have recently been equipped with various functions such as data communication, capturing photos and videos with a camera, playing music or video files, games, and watching television in addition to a default voice communication function.
Technology for improvement of functions capable of being executed on such a terminal is continuously developing focusing on technology for hardware and software improvement.
Meanwhile, recently, usage frequency of messenger services in which a plurality of users can converse by accessing a communication network using such a terminal and then transmitting and receiving messages has been continuously increasing.
Basically, since such messenger services are communication services based on text messages, it is necessary for users to continuously manipulate a keyboard to input text to be transmitted or to check text transmitted from a partner while using the messenger service. Therefore, accidents are likely to occur when users fail to maintain a forward gaze while using such messenger services on the move.
Moreover, in order to provide various convenient functions to the user, existing messenger services support exchange of various formats of messages such as photos, emoticons, and audio in addition to text messages.
However, in order for a user to transmit a photo while such a messenger service, the user selects the photo from pre-stored photo images and requests transmission of the photo or the user captures a desired image by additionally activating a photo function, selects the captured image and requests transmission of the captured image. Therefore, the user has a problem in that a plurality of key inputs and a complicated manipulation are necessary.